The Ahimsa
by OwlDuchess
Summary: What if The Morrigan had been interrupted in S3.e13, and her vote of 'no confidence' hadn't gone through? An alternative take on S3.e13, introducing a new, unalligned fae who could change the future of the fae, and Kenzi, forever.
1. Chapter 1

"I move for a vote of no confidence….."

The Morrigan stopped. She couldn't speak. She felt as though the life had just been drained out of her. What was going on? She could see her energy floating through the air towards a tall blonde and watched as it bonded to her.

"Enough!" The tall blonde called, heading towards the stage where The Morrigan and The Ash were currently standing. The crowd parted as she walked, fearful of her presence.

"What, what have you done..?" The Morrigan spoke, just about able to get the words out. She felt so weak.

"I've made you what you hate the most- human" she replied, a slight smile forming on her lips.

Everyone in the Dal fell silent.

"How can that be, no fae has that power!" The Morrigan spat in anger.

"I do. Its rare that I find myself In a situation that warrants such extreme action, but this is a situation that cannot be allowed to continue." She replied calmly.

"What do you mean?" Hale spoke.

"The Morrigan here is trifling, once again, in matter she has no understanding of. Her actions were about to set the fae on a very dangerous path from which there would be no return. "

She turned to face Hale.

"Your actions, your desire to unite the fae. That must be allowed to continue. The Morrigan would have put your plans back a thousand years with her scheming. Your plan, your reign as the Ash, it must be allowed to run it's true course"

Trick came over from behind the bar, wanting to get up close and personal with this fae.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

"The Blood King- the pleasure is all mine. I am Arriahna."

"What are you?"

"Isn't is a rule that you don't ask that?"

"Generally, yes. But I've never heard of a fae that can make fae human so I'm curious"

"I'm an Ahimsa"

"I thought you were the stuff of fae bed time tales, designed to keep fae children in line for fear of being turned human." Trick replied, worry filling his face.

"We're very real Blood King, we just choose to take a back seat if you will. Like the Sucubuus, we see no reason to align ourselves with light or dark."

"Really?" Bo spoke. "You're unaligned too?"

"Yes. And believe me, it's the future."

"Alright already! Can I please have my powers back, this is getting painful!" The Morrigan spoke, clutching at her chest.

"No. I don't trust you. You can have them back, eventually"

The Morrigan screamed out, her pain evident.

"Whats wrong with her?" Bo questioned.

"The transition from fae to human is… painful. Her DNA is being rewritten. She'll be fine in a day or two."

"You'll have every dark fae within 100 miles after you if you don't fix her!" Bo spoke, an urgency present in her voice.

"Let them come. They won't get very far." Arriahna replied, her tone perfectly calm.

"Oh yeah, how about this!" Vex called, forcing his will on her.

Nothing happened.

Not a flinch.

"You can't harm me, unless you're up for some hand to hand?"

Vex ran towards her, determined to hurt her like she was hurting The Morrigan. As he pulled back his arm to hit her, he found he couldn't move it.

"I should've warned you, I don't play fair" She smiled.

"How are you doing that? That's my bloody power!"

"Ahimsa can take power, transfer power….and collect power."

"That is messed up!" He spat, before feeling his arm fall back to his side as she released it.

"I'm not here to steal powers, well except hers." She spoke, glancing at The Morrigan whose guards were escorting her out of the Dal. "I'm here so that The Ash's plans can be allowed to come to fruition. Once I'm satisfied, I'll be on my way."

"That could be a thousand years!" Trick replied.

"We're Fae, a thousand years is like a drop in the ocean. Now c'mon, lets shake it up a bit. You'd think this was a funeral or something!"

With that, the crowd dissipated and headed back to their tables nursing a much needed drink. The Dal was soon filled with chatter about the mysterious new visitor, and the light especially were enjoying The Morrigans pain.

She took a seat at the bar, in between Kenzi and Bo.

"Hi, I'm Bo!"

"Nice to meet you. So refreshing to meet someone unaligned. Tell me, what's it like being unaligned and actually living in this crazy fae world?"

"Its… interesting. But hey, less about me- more about you. C'mon sit, drink, tell us all!"

"Not much to tell really. I spend most of my time on an astral plane watching, listening. It's been a long time since I've been here, seen….. all this. I kinda miss it, the different fae, the humans. God I love the humans, most adaptable creatures on the Earth. I just love watching them evolve- The Industrial revolution was the best!"

"Ok then…." Kenzi spoke, knocking back another shot.

"So you've been around a long time huh?"

"Millenia. I've watched the fae, their endless fighting , the great war. That's why I came back, I had to ensure The Ash's plans were allowed to take their natural course. This division is no good for any fae, it has to end."

"And how do you know my plans?" Hale interjected, leaning in close to her.

"When you've been around as long as I have, you learn to keep your ear to the ground."

"So what, you've seen this future I'm tryna create here or something?"

"…or something." She smiled. "It doesn't matter what I know. All that matters is that you get the chance to see your plans through, to make real change. To put an end to this… what the humans call crap?"

"Hell yeah, I'll drink to that!" Kenzi spoke, pouring multiple shots and passing them out. She was starting to like this fae. She'd never met a fae who actually professed to love humans, not tolerate, actually like them.

"Oh, and Kenzi you should know something"

"Whats that?"

"I came here for one more reason. I've been watching you, in a non creepy way I promise. I've seen everything that you've done for a world that you don't belong to, a world that looks down on you. Without you, we might not have made it through the Garuda. So, I'm here to extend an invitation to you."

"An invitation to what, exactly?"

"To the fae world."

"You're serious?" She spoke.

"Completely Kenzi. Think about it, you could live for millennia, stay with all your fae friends. Stay young practically forever. See the world change over the centuries. It's yours, all you have to do is ask."

"Oh my god, Kenzi" Bo spoke slowly.

"Someone get me another drink!" Kenzi spoke, in shock over the offer that had just been made.

"Any consequences we should know about?" Hale questioned.

"I'm not the Norn Hale, I don't take anything. Kenzi will be fae, free to choose a side or remain unaligned. She won't owe anyone anything, and I won't come looking for a favour. This a gift, freely given.I thought you would be the most excited out of them all…."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know!" She smiled. She knew exactly how he felt about Kenzi, and how he secretly wished she were fae so that they would never have to be without one another.

Bo turned to Trick.

"So what do you make of her?"

"I don't know Bo. I don't know enough about her to make a judgement. I want to believe her intentions are good, I really do. No one wants to see an end to this more than me"

"And what about her offer to Kenzi?"

"That I know she can do. That was the other part of the story designed to frighten the adults. The thought of any human being able to become fae, that's scary stuff. But Kenzi, I think she'd fit right in."

"Me too" Bo smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Here, I think I've found something" Trick called.

Bo, Hale and Kenzi were all gathered in the room below the Dal pouring through books, desperate for more information on their new found friend.

"The Ahimsa are some of the oldest fae still in existence. They spend millennia at a time on the astral plane so their existence is often forgotten by generations of fae. Says here they do have the ability to turn fae human, and human fae. They can also acquire any fae ability for their own without actually taking it from the fae"

"Well that's a relief- I do not want anyone stealing my beautiful siren voice" Hale joked.

"Dude!" Kenzi replied, playfully hitting him in the arm.

"What lil mama?"

"Your friggin voice, as beautiful as it is, is not exactly the most important thing right now! "

"She's right. Kenzi has quite the offer to consider" Trick offered.

"So Kenz, what kinda fae you gonna be?" Bo questioned excitedly.

"That's not exactly how it works" Trick began.

"What do you mean?"

"Human and Fae DNA aren't all that different. Fae just have a certain chromosome which has awakened their pre-set fae genome. The Fae genome exists in humans and fae alike, but it only activates, so to speak, with the presence of a male and female fae DNA, or by…. other means. That's why any baby born to a human and fae is human; only one set of fae DNA isn't enough to spark the fae genome"

"You've been spending too much time with Lauren" Bo remarked.

"Fae science is very interesting I'll have you know"

"So, wait…. The kind of fae I'll be is already set in my DNA? So I could be…. Anything? What if I'm underfae?"

"That won't happen. Underfae have devolved from fae" Hale offered, trying to reassure Kenzi.

"What if I'm a frickin faerie? I cannot be a faerie Hale!"

"Relax, lil mama you are not destined to be a faerie!" Hale replied, barely able to keep a straight face at the thought of Kenzi as a faeire.

"Kenzi, you should take plenty of time to think this through. Whatever you decide, we'll support you, ok?" Bo spoke.

"You better!"

"Trick I think you better get up here!" The bartender called from the bar.

As the gang headed upstairs, they were met with groups of angry dark fae attacking one another, and the light.

"That's enough!" Trick called. "This isn't going to solve anything!"

Vex signalled to the dark fae to stop what they were doing, for now anyway.

"What do you expect? We're without a leader! The Morrigan is bloody human! What are we meant to do?"

"I don't know. Only one person knows the answer to that, and she appears to have gone missing."

"New leader election perhaps? I'd make a great Morrigan, loosen those chains a bit. Or make 'em tighter, depends on how I feel on the day really!"

"You're disgusting!" Bo spoke.

"Oooo told off by the sexy sucubuus, such a turn on!"

Bo rolled her eyes and turned to Trick.

"Guess I need to go find….." Bo began.

"No need, I'm here" Arriahna spoke.

"How did you….?" Bo continued.

"Ear to the ground, remember?"

Vex in his anger attempted to take yet another swing at is new sworn enemy.

"Do you never learn Vex?" She spoke, holding him in his place, painfully. "Honestly, centuries have passed and you've learned absolutely nothing. Remember the crimson war?"

"Alright, alright!" He replied, obviously not wanting to discuss whatever memory she'd just brought forth.

"You've created a bit of a problem. No Morrigan equals chaos. I know you're all for Hale's move toward solidarity but that's not going to happen right away." Trick spoke cautiously.

"I know. I will restore her powers, but I need to speak with her first."

"I'm listening" Evony began.

"I wish everyone would stop doing that" Bo said.

Evony stood before them. No guards, or indeed any dark fae of any kind.

"Seems now I'm human I can't go home to my apartment, or rule the dark fae. So, talk"

Arriahna move closer to her. Bo could have sworn Evony flinched, just a little.

"You have been a pain in my ass for centuries Evony. Always conspiring, looking for your next power play. It's just so…. pointless. Now don't get me wrong, The Ash- well, the previous Ash had his faults and I'm not in favour of either light or dark. But you….."

"You don't like me, fine. If you know me at all you'll know I don't give a crap."

"On the contrary, you so do. That's not the point."

"Then what, this is getting boring"

"I'll give you your powers back, on one condition"

"What?"

"You have to step down as The Morrigan"

"Are you insane? I'm not doing that!"

"Well, you can hardly rule them as a human, can you?"

"You Bitch!"

"Now now Evony, less of that. Your choice is simple. Remain human, or have your powers back? Either way, your reign as The Morrigan is over."

"If you give me my powers, I'll simply return to being The Morrigan. You know the rules"

"I do. However, as Vex knows I don't play fair."

"What are you implying?"

"I met a very nice Maquis once….."

"You wouldn't dare"

"A Maquis?" Bo questioned.

"Fae with the ability to alter memories, and erase them….. on a mass scale. God knows what they've made us forget" Trick explained.

"I could make every dark fae forget that she was ever The Morrigan" Arriahna replied.

"Now, now let's not get ahead of ourselves…" Hale began.

"Balls in your court Evony. So what's it going to be?"


End file.
